A washing machine is a washing apparatus that uses the driving force of a motor to spin a rotating tub and pulsator during wash, rinse, and spin cycles. After wash liquid and laundry are disposed inside the rotating tub, they are churned, so that the friction between the laundry, the wash liquid, and the inside of the rotating tub washes the laundry.
Such washing machines are divided into pulsator, agitator, and drum-type washing machines.
A drum-type washing machine disposes detergent and wash liquid together with a load of laundry inside a wash drum, and rotates the same by means of driving force from a drive unit, so that friction between the rotating wash drum and the laundry washes the laundry, with a minimum of damage incurred to the laundry, less tangling of the laundry, and provision of hand-washed results.
However, in the related art, the drum accelerates linearly to a preset rpm, instability is sensed when the preset rpm is reached, and then a spin cycle is begun. In such a method of linearly increasing rpms until a preset rpm value is reached, a problem arises during the spin cycle when the load of laundry is small. That is, because a small load of laundry will be insufficiently untangled, it will be sensed as a single article of laundry, so that the starting point of the spin cycle will be delayed, resulting in an improper starting of the spin cycle.